Perversion
by Prisset Yenai
Summary: Un maestro, Una ex-alumna, y la definicion de la perversión
1. Inicio: “como nos conocimos”

Perversión

La mayor perversión fue haberte conocido, el haberte amado con locura, fue el recordar que cada tiempo que pase contigo fue eterno, porque realmente fue magnífico.

Inicio: "como nos conocimos"

Era una tarde como cualquiera, en esa maldita institución, maldita sea la preparatoria , por cierto me llamo serena tengo 17 años este semestre termino la preparatoria y me encamino hacia la universidad, estudio en el bachillerato "Historié", me mude con mi madre el año pasado cuando mi padre y mi madrastra fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, mis padres se separaron cuando tenía 10 años, y un juez me pregunto ¿con quién quieres vivir?, escogí vivir con mi padre porque era el que menos me atacaba por mi "singular" carácter.

Mi madre y yo siempre fuimos incompatibles desde el momento en que fui concebida, un día de enojo ella me gritoneo que fui su peor error, y que fue una locura traer a una criatura tan "anormal" al mundo, a si que nunca me acerque mucho a ella, cuando mi padre muy a su pesar me dijo que se separaban fui ralamente feliz, adiós al infierno particular.

Mi madre y yo, nos veíamos muy rara vez, la última vez que la vi fue 2 años antes del accidente de mi padre, cuando ella me presento en esa época a su novio, Estefan que resulto un maldito bastardo rico, que la hizo feliz.

Bueno…… acabando esa etapa, viví 7 felices años con mi padre y mi madrastra que pese ser un poco mas chica que mi padre, era genial , entendía que ser una persona rocker o gótica no era malo, era mostrar …. Una individualidad que realmente se necesita en este estúpido mundo, hace un año, cuando ocurrió el accidente mi padre y ella, salieron de viaje cuando un camionero…bueno mejor dicho un trailero , se les llevo y los aplasto, sus cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles o eso dijo Estefan y mi madre cuando fueron a comprobar que eran ellos.

El chiste es que me mandaron a vivir con ellos hasta la mayoría de edad, y me metieron a este estúpido bachillerato de niños ricos y chulos, estafan dijo que era lo mejor de lo mejor y por ser hija de su reina me merecía que me tratara como princesa, y creyó que dándome una moto dinero y esta maldita institución se iba a ganar mi amor, adivinen que … lo logro me cae bien el tipo, casi no los veo porque siempre están de viaje y yo tengo dinero para gastar en lo que quiera y como quiera.

En lo particular no tengo muchos amigos, de hecho no tengo amigos solamente uno que otro conocido o mejor dicho cómplices de juerga mi casa, mejor dicho el departamento que compro Estefan para mí, es el "salón de juegos" o así lo apodo Darién.

Darién, es alguien como se diría, que me enseño lo que era la perversión……

4 de enero 2010….

-Ok, chicos saquen su libro de poesía de Amado Nervo- dijo un hombre de tez blanca mientras le sonreía a serena que estaba sentada en una esquina, con su uniforme de falda a cuadros café con gris y su chaleco abierto junto con una blusa blanca de botones a abierta mostrando su camisa negra la cual contenía una leyenda "kiss me, my has" .

Serena al verlo sonriéndole, hizo una mueca de desagrado para luego indicarle con un dedo que leyera, lo que decía su camiseta mientras lo apuntaba a él y a ella y su trasero involucrado.

Señorita serena que alegría al verla unida a la comunidad, es la primera vez que la veo en clases después de 6 meses de estancia en esta preparatoria, por fin sus padres lograron convencerla que grafitiar en las paredes "púdranse niños de kínder "no es lo que enseñamos en las clases de literatura- dijo el mismo profesor.

Serena ante el comentario frunció el seño, mientras sus compañeros se sonrojaban y burlaban del comentario del maestro hacia ella.

-real mente, maestro el por qué me mandaron a repetir esta materia con usted fue porque me dijeron que hace muy buen trabajo con la lengua…. –dijo mientras mostraba su lengua el cual tenía un pircing y la movía como una serpiente – inglesa…. Claro está profesor Darién- dijo mientras aparecía una sonrisa de burla en ella.

Cuando conocí a Darién desde el primer momento supe que los dos estábamos unidos más que por el destino y nuestra clase de literatura, con sus ojos azul marino en los cuales podrías hundirte en ellos, siempre vestido de traje negro con sus lentes "chic" que hacían que se viera como un verdadero biscocho y ese asentó italiano que podría hacer que te perdieras en sueños completamente eróticos donde el te susurra en el oído .

-señorita evítame la pena de decirle que no solamente soy bueno con la lengua – saco la lengua mostrándole su pircing también – inglesa si no también con la literatura española, griega he italiana, además de ser muy buena con diferentes poses- dijo mientras sonreía –digo diferentes tipos de poses en los que están los autores, como Amado Nervo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pizarra y apuntaba un fragmento del poema que verían en esa clase.

Mientras que todos los de la clase posaban los ojos de donde estaba el maestro a donde estaba serena la cual tenía una sonrisa de desagrado mientras que su mirada echaba chispas, una que otra chica en clase se sonrojaron al ver la doble intención de todas las palabras dichas tanto como por el maestro si no también dichas por serena.

-y dado que el día de hoy viene muy participativa señorita, díganos que significa el poema de "en paz"-dijo Darién mientras volteaba y la miraba con burla ante las palabras antes expuestas, todo el salón se voltea a mirarla mientras esta se levantaba y sonreía en forma de disgusto.

-claro que si maestro encantada lo ago., en ese poema Amado Nervo, refleja que él no se arrepiente de absolutamente nada de su pasado y que su vida en si fue buena, de una forma relativa, y que los retos que le impusieron fue siempre un juego de niños para el- dijo mientras le dirigía las palabras a él , mientras que este mantenía sus ojos en ella aceptando el reto que se habían hecho silenciosamente.

En ese momento las campanadas sonaron, haciendo que todos los alumnos en ese mismo instante se pararan y tomaran sus cosas para cambiar de salón, -Chicos antes que corran para librarse de su maestro con buena lengua, por favor recuerden traer su escrito sobre lo que es la perversión para cada uno de ustedes- Casi grito mientras gran parte del alumnado salía por la puerta – señorita serena, espéreme un momento por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Fue lo que sentencio, Darién al ver que serena se dirija a la puerta del salón, ante esto esta dio la vuelta en sus pasos dirigiéndole una mirada de muerta a su profesor mientras con un golpe azotaba la puerta del salón que ya estaba vacío.

-Señorita serena dado a la relación poco llevadera que tenemos y que usted para graduase en este semestre necesita pasar mi materia, el directo me comento algo sobre clases privadas conmigo que ya pago su padrastro – dijo mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio mirando como serena estaba apoyada enfrente de la puerta que hace unos momentos había azotado.

-¿QUE?, ha de estar jugando, no pienso tomar clases privados con usted, -dice mientras se le acerca hasta quedar frente a frente y lo apuntaba, mientras que Darién toma su dedo y lo jala para acercar a serena mas a él, provocando que ellos prácticamente quedaran pegados.

-no es que quieras princesa es un hecho,- susurro contra los labios de serena- te enseñare que es la perversión- dijo Darién mientras serena en reacción golpeaba con sus palmas el pecho de él mientras que el reía alto

Olvídalo, cariño no me dejare enseñar, ni por millones que me den, - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Princesa, te veo en tu castillo a las 9- Dijo mientras gritaba y sonreía.

-olvídalo, maestro de cuarta, que esta noche en el castillo hay fiesta- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta y se dirigía a su última clase, mientras serena caminaba hacia la siguiente clase lo pensó mejor y se dirigió a la biblioteca, si esta noche había fiesta, y ese estúpido maestro la iba a interrumpir le daría una letanía sobre lo que es la perversión.

Continuara……..


	2. Fiestas: ¿jugamos?

Perversión

**Fiestas: ¿jugamos? **

Realmente cuando estaba planeando lo que aria esta noche, nunca se me paso por la mente que terminaría como termino y menos que empezaría uno de los juegos mas divertidos de la existencia, lo mejor es que este tipos de juegos eran prohibidos no solamente por la gente de "buenas costumbres" si no también por gran parte del mundo ya que no era exactamente "lo correcto" pero realmente que es lo correcto, terminar como la gran parte de la gente, amargados y despechados por no haber explotado ese ser _**perverso**_ que llevamos adentro.

Lo que sucedió esa noche es poco a lo que sucede hoy en día, hoy lo disfrutamos más que esa noche ya que fue un tipo de "prueba" para los dos, hice la planeación de la fiesta como todos los malditos fines de semana, algo de lo común que todos toman, éxtasis, anfetaminas, pingas y algo de cristal y claro exceso alcohol de todo tipo desde lo más, como se diría…."nice" como el vino tinto con 10 años de cosecha, hasta agua loca.

4 de enero 2010... -_"noche- apartamento de serena"_ –

El departamento esa noche estaba realmente reluciente de limpio, todas las habitaciones en si son de color blanco, exceptuando la habitación principal que es donde común mente donde yo paso la gran parte de las noches, ya que es mi habitación "privada".

Ahí esta decorada de colores obscuros paredes completamente negras con toques brillosos, un gran ventanal que hace que las noches se vieran hermosas estrellas y las grandes luces de la ciudad, la mayoría de los muebles que tengo son clásicos contemporáneos, lo que mas me gusta es mi cama y la parte del baño, realmente no puedo ser mas exhibicionista.

Mi cama es completamente blanca, decorada con colcha, cojines y complementos blancos, solamente el roda pie es negro, es muy linda, pero es mas lindo lo que sucede en esa cama, la estructura es completamente cuadrada, incluyendo la cabecera que esta formada de la misma forma, me esta cubierta de colchón, por cuestión de protección por si senos antoja hacer la posterior descendente.

¿Qué?, tengo que tener cuidado con mi cuerpo, además esa cabecera evita golpes y magulladuras tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi cabeza, bueno mi baño en si el retrete esta adentro de un pequeño cuarto pero lo que es la bañera esta en exposición en la misma habitación donde se encuentra mi recamara, lo único que la cubre y "separa" es una pequeña cortina de cadenas delgas, hace que el asunto del baño sea más interesante sobre todo si estas acompañada, en si mi bañera es una pequeña tina al estilo años XX, y una regadera incrustada en la pared, como es de mano realmente no se ve nada mal, además te permite enjugarte y "jugar" adentro de la tina aun que está este vacía.

Lo que resta de la casa es muy práctico, sala/comedor muy simples, una sala con sillones color negro un pequeño comedor con 3 sillas ya que la cuarta silla se encuentra siempre en una esquina de la habitación sosteniendo muchas cosas, libros revista, las cosas de la escuela, lo de siempre, la división de mi sala/comedor y cocina es una pequeña pared con una puerta de madera de presión, de esas que empujas y se abre ahí lo único diferente a todas las casas es que no tiene nada de sillas ni de comer pequeño, tiene sus estantes refrigerador , lava platos y el resto de las cosas de las cocinas comunes que realmente no uso , por que pocas veces como en "casa"

Tengo un pequeño estudio, todo demasiado simple un pequeño repose-t, tele, escritorio, todo de un color carne, juegos como el wii, y ps3 y el nuevo X box life, entre otras cosas de entretenimiento que solamente uso cuando es poca la gente que viene pero cuando es una fiesta como la de esta noche la mayoría de estas cosas pasan inadvertidas ya que la diversión se encuentra en la sala o en sus sillones, y otra habitación de invitados , que contiene realmente lo básico que vendría siendo, cama, tocador y un baño individual.

El equipo de sonido comúnmente lo trae seya, un viejo conocido… un día buscando algo con que divertirme en una antro llamado proxy, lo encontré distribuyendo "material didáctico", y nos hicimos una clase de amigos que tenemos negocios comunes, yo pongo la gente y el su "material didáctico".

La fiesta estaba a todo lo que se podía dar, la música resonaba en todos los cuartos de "mi castillo" mientras mi reloj de pulsera marcaba 15 para las nueve, tal vez Darién no tardaba en llegar, o tal vez el se arrepintió de venir.

No sé, lo único que sé es que encontré a seya follando contra una de las paredes a una vieja conocida llamada rey la cual era candidata de monja en el bachillerato, quien diría que realmente era una perra en toda la palabra.

-seya-llamo serena a gritos mientras veía el vaivén de su espalda y caderas contra la pelinegra, la cual solo le sobresalían las piernas abiertas alrededor de las caderas de seya.

-carajo, seya hazme caso de todas maneras, por más que te esfuerces no se vendrá ya que es medio frígida si no me crees pregunta a jean carló que la ha usado más veces que a su esposa-grito serena despotricando contra la chica que le robaba la atención de su "socio".

-maldición serena, no puedes soportar 10 minutos sin que te ponga atención- decía mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba a rey tirada en el suelo entre drogada y frustrada, mientras que el se arreglaba la ropa, para que no se notara nada de lo que había estado haciendo hace 15 minutos.

-idiota, no es que no pueda soportar el no tener atención de tu parte, simplemente quiero que me des lo que habías quedado-dice serena, mientras se pasa una mano por su cabello rubio suelo con mechones negros- el tipo que me quiere quitar la diversión de mis hermosos fines de semana no tarda en llegar y si es cierto que esto lo dejara tan pendejo como para quedar en ridículo, me dejara en paz, por lo tanto mi querido seya-dice mientras pega su cuerpo al de él y le susurra contra sus labios –tus negocios como los míos no se verán en peligro-dice con una sonrisa mientras se aleja de él.

Al ver la cara de bobo que puso seya, serena sonríe mientras estira y la mano y ríe fuertemente al ver la reacción de seya- "pequeño", tanto tiempo de conocernos y te sigues alebrestando, tonto-dice mientras seya le entre unas pequeñas gotas de "el gil" y esta gira en sus propios pasos con su "encargo" mientras seya la mira de arriba para abajo.

-serena, dime ¿porque nunca me tomaras en serio?- grito antes de perderla de vista.

Serena en respuesta voltea y lo mira mientras levanta la droga que llevaba en el –por lo que haces seya, una cosa es que disfrute pervirtiendo a otros, y otra que me guste la auto destrucción- grita serena mientras sonríe y se vuelve y camina de regreso.

Serena caminaba a donde se encontraba momentáneamente una barra improvisada con cartones de refresco y hielo seco, donde se encontraba tanto como en embaces vacios de, tequila, whisky entre otras cosas, como recipientes con condones, y drogas a la disposición, esa noche era lo que se llamaba "barra libre".

Mientras que ella servía dos copas de vino tinto y a una de ellas la ponía una pequeña cantidad de de droga, mientras lo meneaba con el dedo.

Nuevamente se encamino a su habitación "privada", poniendo ambas copas encima de una de las mesas que se encontraba en esa habitación enfrente de un pequeño pueble negro para dos personas.

-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto afuera del departamento, Darién veía el venir y el ir de la gente, mientras cruzaba el corredor que lo hacía llegar al "castillo" de serena, al ver la puerta atiborrada de gente de todas las edades y sexualidades, lo que el opto por hacer era lo más lógico del mundo.

Se acerco al enchufe donde se encontraba conectado el equipo de sonido de seya, mientras que con su pie desconectaba el cable del regulador que tenía todo el sistema conectado, apagando por completo la música haciendo que toda la gente se detuviera para mirarlo fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

-lo siento- dijo Darién mientras sonreía con cinismo- creo que esta fiesta acaba de terminar-dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra improvisada tomando el recipiente de las drogas- y por favor, llévense esto – dijo mientras levantaba el recipiente.

-.-.-.-.-

Serena después de haber acomodado las cosas, con las que se suponía que estudiaría con Darién, de repente escucho un silencio sepulcral en su departamento seguido por un montón de chillidos provenientes de la gente de la fiesta.

Hasta que escucho gritar a seya- serena ven que tu "guardián" llego arruinarnos la noche-

-creo que esa es la entrada de Darién-susurro para ella misma, mientras salía de la habitación y veía como toda la gente de su departamento se iba esparciendo por el corredor de la puerta principal.

-.-.-.-.

Darién tras haber dicho esas palabras, seya se le acerca para tomar el recipiente y gritar-

-gente la fiesta sigue en el proxy, la "princesa" tiene que cumplir con deberes de pubertad- grito seya antes de retirarse del departamento, consiguiendo que toda la gente se esfumara en menos de 5 minutos, llevándose con ellos, tanto el equipo de sonido como las drogas y todas las bebidas, dejando el departamento nuevamente limpio solamente con unas que otras cosas tiradas en el piso, producto de la "fiesta" que tuvo momentos antes de la llegada de su querido profesor.

Antes de retirarse por completo, la última persona del departamento, seya regreso para gritarle a serena-- serena ven que tu "guardián" llego arruinarnos la noche- dijo mientras la veía salir de su habitación "privada" para luego sonreírle y retirarse cerrando con él la puerta dejándolos completamente solos.

-Hola Darién, bienvenido seas-dijo será mientras caminaba hacia él sonriendo.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **

_Si tienen alguna duda, escríbanla en sus comentarios y se las contestare con todo gusto, sobre cada cuando actualizare, creo que cada vez que se me venga una idea a la mente, así que si de repente dejo de actualizar significa que el rato murió de nuevo y espera mas queso._

_Todo lo que está escrito aquí, le pertenece al autor, favor de evitar el robo de historia porque si no simplemente eliminare la historia y se quedaran con la duda de que paso._

_Todo lo que está escrito es pura ficción salida de mi mente perturbada. _


	3. Fiesta: Darien

**Perversión**

**Fiesta: Darién**

_Perversión:_

"_**Envilecimiento o corrupción, sobre todo si son causados por malos ejemplos o enseñanzas:  
perversión de costumbres**_**"**

Ahí estaba esa reina, echa mujer, una mujer con alma de niña, quien soy yo, mi nombres es Darién soy profesor de literatura en el bachillerato "historie" la primera vez que vi a serena fue cuando recién ingreso al colegio, lástima que ella no lo noto porque estaba gritándole a su madre en esos momentos, mientras que yo rosaba ligeramente su hombro al cruzarme con ella en el corredor.

Bueno les contare un poco de mí, me llamo Darién soy maestro de literatura desde hace 2 años actualmente tengo 25 años, familia, realmente no tengo familia solamente un "Gran pasado"…

Cuando tenía 10 mi padre desgraciadamente falleció de un infarto al corazón, y mi madre se volvió a casar, el tipo es buena gente como ellos no pudieron tener hijos, el me trataba como si fuera su propio hijo.

Pero un buen día, ellos murieron, eso sucedió cuando yo tenía entre 15 y 18 años no recuerdo bien, accidente aéreo creo que fue, mientras que terminaba la carrera de literatura me fui a vivir con mis tíos paternos, odiosos, solamente me miraban con signos de dinero ya que la fortuna de mi padrastro y padre fueron para mi persona, además de la pequeña fortuna de mi madre.

En pocas palabras tengo para mantener a mis hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos y así consecutivamente.

De seguro se preguntaran porque trabajo, ¿si tengo tanto dinero?, fácil aburrimiento, bueno en si no es aburrimientos es esa ansiedad de sentirte útil en esta vida, sin que interfiera en el mundo de los demás.

Poco después de terminar la universidad, mis tíos trataron de una forma un poco inadecuada de desaceres de mi, comprometiéndome con una zorra de mujer, esmeralda, no lo puedo negar ella realmente era impactante.

Era una "mujer" muy "buena" en todos los sentidos, pero lastima era una maldita zorra y como era una de las personas interesadas en mi dinero, la trate como a todas las demás que compartieron cama conmigo, como la atraje a mi cama, la saque de ella; a los 2 meses de relación, soy de los hombres que opinan que las mujeres son muñecas sin cerebro, bueno esa opinión ha cambio cuando la vi a ella.

Ha serena, su poca tolerancia a las reglas, el querer tener su propio mundo el reinventarse cada segundo, y el volverse única, fue lo que cabio mi punto de visita de ella hacia mí, ella no era más una niña "bien" ella era una maldita fierecilla y no le importaba decirlo.

Disfrutaba torturar a todos y convertir la "tortura" en su pasatiempo favorito, siempre la observaba fuera de clases, cuando va a la biblioteca a estudiar o a dormir, era el único lugar donde ella realmente podía ser sincera y única lo notaba en sus facciones cuando yo por "casualidad" pasaba por ahí.

Creo que ella notaba que pasaba por ahí por ella, porque me provocaba con sus movimientos con sus ojos, era la única mujer que tenía el poder de poner sumamente "feliz" con una mirada.

Poco después tome la decisión que ella tendría que tomar clases conmigo ya que nunca había asistido a ninguna clase de literatura, y sin esta acreditación no podría graduarse, a si que hable con el director.

-.-.-.

Profesor Darién, es un gusto tenerlo aquí- dice un señor regordete, calvo, blanco chaparrito con gafas, que le ofrecía la mano.

Darién al ver al director no evito el reírse, por el tipo de apariencia que tenía el director, antes de tomarle - director kousuke, me entere que la alumna serena no ha asistido a ninguna de las clases de literatura, me gustaría proponerle algo para que no repita clases de nuevo.

El director al ver el interés de Darién sonrió para así misma – Profesor Darién por que tanto interés en esta chica en particular, solamente es una revoltosa mas – dice mientras el viejito se acerca a Darién por las espaladas tratando de imponer su presencia.

-no es ningún interés particular, director, pero serena me recuerda a mi mismo antes de que diera ese gran donativo que lo ayudo a construir esa biblioteca, capas que otro gran donativo lo ayude a usted a no hacer preguntas inadecuadas.- dijo Darién volteando hacia el director haciendo que no solamente por su físico sino también por su apariencia, haciendo que el director diera dos pasos hacia atrás caminando de nuevo a su escritorio mientras tecleaba rápidamente en una computadora.

-de acuerdo profesor Darién, todo esta arreglado, acabo de enterar a los padres de la alumna sobre su situación, informándole de las clases extra curriculares que deberá tomar, con usted para poder graduarse en este año- dijo el director mientras miraba a Darién que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina.

-muchas gracias director, prometo recordar este gesto, en los próximos donativos para la escuela, - dijo Darién mientras salía de la oficina con una gran sonrisa, hacia su clase de literatura donde vería a su pequeña princesa

+-+-+-+-

Mi princesa es la única que logra hacerme rabiar y amarla con locura, es la única que tiene ese poder de hacerme desearla tanto que es imposible estar con ella en una misma habitación sin tenerla en mis brazos.

Es la única mujer que he amado y que me ama con todo y mis perversiones, y ha hora que la veo ahí, recostada en la cama después de haber caído en su propio juego es fascinante , como su piel contrasta con las sabanas de su cama, como su habitación "privada" dice mas de ella de lo que cree.

El verla ahí, tan inocente tan pura me dan ganas de besarla con locura hasta perder la razón, hasta hacerla perder la coherencia con mi cuerpo, hacerla llorar de deseo por mi y nadie más que por mí.

Mientras me voy perdiendo en mis pensamientos, noto como ella se mueve ligeramente en la cama, recuperando la razón después de perderla, al levantar completamente su cuerpo, que dando sentada enfrente de mí, me mira fijamente para luego mirar hacia ella misma.

-¿Qué me hiciste ?, - pregunto una serena desconcentrada, dado que ella se encontraba completamente desnuda en su propio cuarto, enfrente de su "querido profesor" el cual estaba sentado enfrente de su cama en su repo-set- grito tapándose con las sabanas hasta el cuello.

-nada, que tu no me pidieras serena- dice Darién mientras se levanta y se acerca a ella para que sus rostros quedaran separados por unos pocos sentimientos, permitiendo sentir la respiración del otro.

Continuara…

N/A : Hola bueno, les traigo otro capítulo más de mi mente retorcida (risa de la autora), antes de responder todas las pregunta , recuerden que esto está hecho al día, así que si dejo de actualizar es que mi ratón se canso y necesita más queso.

Sé que, tengo faltas de ortografía así que me disculpo pero realmente no me tengo mucho ánimo como para andar revisando palabra por palabra.

Sobre las preguntas.

Serena, no es drogadicta pero usa las drogas como carnada para obtener sus objetivos

Darién es drogado ¿?, tienen que ver el siguiente capítulo para saber que paso esa noche realmente

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gracias por leer.


	4. Aviso, Leer info de perversion

-Los personajes no me pertenecen solamente son tomados de la serie salior moon, todo esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y placer por escribir. -

Aviso-capitulo especial

Hola chicos y chicas, este no es un capitulo solamente un pequeño aviso de

NO dejo la historia solamente que trabajo y tengo estudios que atender además de una vida y pues todo es lentamente estoy trabajando en el capitulo 4 y como ustedes lo han pedido quiero hacerlo largo y entendido.

Estoy trabajando también en un capitulo único que esta próximo a publicarse calma

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y apoyo en si en 3 capítulos he reunido casi 22 comentarios y eso para mi significa mucho entre mas gente comenta y mas gente me apoye siento que mi trabajo es valorado y me dan mas ganas de escribir.

Busco el apoyo de alguien "experta" en trascribir o saber como redactar escenas de sexo para que me enseñe aun que las escribo realmente no me quedan como deseo y espero que ella me quiera ayudar mándeme un MP para comunicarnos gracias.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y APOYO A TODA LA GENTE POR ESO PUBLICO ESTA LISTA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS AUN QUE SE QUE TAMBIEN HAY ANONIMOS QUE HAN LEIDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE LES HA AGRADADO PERO HAY GENTE QUE SE DA A CONOCER SIN MIEDOS Y ENFRENTO SUS COMENTARIOS ASI QUE EMPIEZA LA LISTA

Cap1-

liebende Lesung trato de hacerlo cada vez que puedo y rápido pero si tardo como esta vez es por que quiero dar lo mejor de mi.

Seiya-Moon sabes he leído historias tuyas me siento alagada wow *_* prometo trabajar en el cap 4 y espero que te agrade.

Shessid si eres la misma shessid que escribe WOW me muero tus historias increíbles y si no de todas maneras WOW … gracias por el voto de confianza que tal vez estas poniendo en mi historia

Mary Gracias por defenderme jajaja que linda so cute.

... gracias por los …..

Cap2-

Neo Reyna Serenity ME ENCANTA COMO ESCRIBES Y ME ENCANTA QUE TRADUSCAS sep soy fiel seguidora tuya wow y gracias por el recordatorio del esto no me pertece bla bla bla

Hehra Muchas gracias por tu voto de confianza en la historia y claro que me di la vuelta O.O impactante

liebende Lesung Jjajajaja tranquila las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, y sobre el depa sep. Todo mundo tiene uno en la cabeza igual que yo

Seiya-Moon jajaja poco a poco y si como lo he dicho antes todo mundo tiene una casa en su mente pero la vida real es tan cruel.

Cap3-

Angel Negro 29 pronto abra actualización gracias por leer

NAIARA23 la ardilla esta trabajando pero la musa es ingrata y solamente viene a ratos y a ratos se va el proceso es lento pero segura

MoonStaR todo mundo quiere un maestro a si, creo que es la perversión típica de una niña de instituto todas soñamos con eso.

Neo Reyna Serenity estoy trabajando en ello

Haikyono gracias espero que sigas atrapado o atrapada

Novaly Izazaga De Brieff gracias por el comentario y pronto subiré capitulo

Mitsuko pronto pronto

SerenaDulceStar todo mundo tiene millones de perversiones en la cabeza

X pronto subiré cap

Moni Gzz pronto lo continuare

liebende Lesung jajajajaja prometo que todo será recompensado con las mas dulces perversiones ^_^

Seiya-Moon no desaparezco aquí ando trabajando por entregar un mejor material

Hehra dijo

"Hola, linda...

Sigo pasándome por aquí para felicitarte por tu historia... me gusta en todo, menos en lo que ya mencionas tú misma... la ortografía y la gramática... no es cosa de checar cada palabra, pero sí te recomiendo darle una leída al texto completo antes de subirlo, así tú misma te das cuenta de lo que no se entiende tan claramente como las comas y esas cosas, eso es más importante que la ortografía porque hace la lectura fluida y clara...Por mi parte, te diré que creo que a un buen autor no lo hacen sólo sus ideas, sino su dedicación también...

Sin más, espero que sigas con la historia, me muero por saber qué pasó esa noche...

Saludos"

Respuesta a : Sigo pasándome por aquí para felicitarte por tu historia... me gusta en todo, menos en lo que ya mencionas tú misma... la ortografía y la gramática... no es cosa de checar cada palabra, pero sí te recomiendo darle una leída al texto completo antes de subirlo

_PONGO MAYUSCULAS PARA QUE SE NOTE LA DIVISION DE LO DICHO A LA RESPUESTA: ESTOY SIGUIEDO TU CONSEJO POR ESO TARDO MAS EN ACTULIZAR GRACIAS POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA EN LA HISTORIA _

Respuesta a: Por mi parte, te diré que creo que a un buen autor no lo hacen sólo sus ideas, sino su dedicación también...

_YO DIGO: Desgraciadamente para los escritores es como los músicos o los pintores hay que esperar a que llegue la musa ingrata que viene y va obviamente si tenemos que tener dedicación pero también inspiración por que si trabajas sin ella tu escrito esta vacio de emociones y atractivo y se convierte en uno mas de millones que escriben por escribir. _

_El amor a la lectura y a la escritura es un arte que hay que darle de comer cada día hay que educarlo y verlo crecer, tenerle respeto, amor, cariño y comprensión no solamente dedicación, hay que saber entenderlo y darle una vida a tus personajes que te involucren tanto que creas que ellos son parte de tu vida o tal vez es tu vida reflejada en su historia. _

_Y comentario personal me encanta como escribes sobretodo maestro y aprendiz ¿Cuándo actualizas? Jajajajaja ha por cierto te invito a que veas el mas grande tesoro (y a los demás también) a mi bebe un blog lleno de faltas de ortografía pero con vivencias propias y puras _

_http : / nohaysexosolamenteennewyork__ . blogspot . com /_

Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en nuestro siguen capitulo de perversión

_¿Para ti que es la perversión?_

_¿Una mente retorcida por odio y ambición además de frivolidad?_

_¿La expresión más pura de amor?_

_¿O la intención más baja de los prejuicios humanos?_


	5. Chapter4 Princesa de cuentos de hadas

**Capitulo 4:**

**Princesa de cuentos de hadas**

_Fiesta: serena_

_Capitulo anterior:_

Mi princesa es la única que logra hacerme rabiar y amarla con locura, es la única que tiene ese poder de hacerme desearla tanto que es imposible estar con ella en una misma habitación sin tenerla en mis brazos.

Es la única mujer que he amado y que me ama con todo y mis perversiones, y ha hora que la veo ahí, recostada en la cama después de haber caído en su propio juego es fascinante , como su piel contrasta con las sabanas de su cama, como su habitación "privada" dice mas de ella de lo que cree.

El verla ahí, tan inocente tan pura me dan ganas de besarla con locura hasta perder la razón, hasta hacerla perder la coherencia con mi cuerpo, hacerla llorar de deseo por mi y nadie más que por mí.

Mientras me voy perdiendo en mis pensamientos, noto como ella se mueve ligeramente en la cama, recuperando la razón después de perderla, al levantar completamente su cuerpo, que dando sentada enfrente de mí, me mira fijamente para luego mirar hacia ella misma.

-¿Qué me hiciste ?, - pregunto una serena desconcentrada, dado que ella se encontraba completamente desnuda en su propio cuarto, enfrente de su "querido profesor" el cual estaba sentado enfrente de su cama en su repo-set- grito tapándose con las sabanas hasta el cuello.

-nada, que tu no me pidieras serena- dice Darién mientras se levanta y se acerca a ella para que sus rostros quedaran separados por unos pocos sentimientos, permitiendo sentir la respiración del otro.

Puedo asegurarte que yo no pedí nada- respondió serena mientras que se erguía en la cama tapándose solamente con las sabanas, tratando de identificar donde se encontraba su ropa.

¿Sucede algo gatita?- respondió Darién mientras que se acostaba a un lado ella y sonreía de forma tonta- mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello- déjame decirte algo gatita eres bastante sexy ese lunar tu yo en la pierna izquierda, es único- dice mientras trata de levantar la sabana para poder ver su pierna izquierda.

Ante lo hecho por Darién ella golpea su mano antes de pararse con todo y sabana enredándosela en el cuerpo, después de identificar sus bragas cerca del sillón donde inicialmente estuvieron sentados- primero no sé cómo te has dado cuenta de mi lunar y no lo niego es sexy,- dice mientras lo voltea a ver y toma sus bragas de color negro para sentarse a hora ella en el reposet todavía enredada en la sabana, y subir la sabana hasta un punto donde se veía la mitad de sus muslos dejando ver su lunar, para luego proceder a ponerse las bragas de color negro,- y por cierto no soy gatita, además profesor chiva usted cree correcto esto – dice mientras serena apunta a su alrededor a el mismo y a ella.

El como usted se encuentra actualmente, -dice mientras apunta a Darién que tiene una camisa blanca desabotonada por completo y el pantalón desabrochado el cual deja ver el inicio de su bóxer negro, este ante la acusación de serena solamente sonríe mientras se acerca a ella y la abraza de tal modo que el termina sentado mientras ella termina en sima de el con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Darién.

Ha hora estamos ambos en una situación comprometedora-dice mientras ríe y pega su frente contra la de ella, ella solamente opta por besar la comisura de los labios de el- quien te viera diría que eres un pedófilo pervertido Darién chiva- dice serena mientras ríe y deja caer la sabana con la que había envuelto su cuerpo desnudo dejando ver su blanco pecho lleno de "chupetones" – y quien la viera a usted Srta. Serena creería que realmente es una inocente estudiante y no la futura señora chiva a la cual le gusta que su prometido le haga todo tipo de perversiones- dice Darién mientras la besa con locura y recorre con sus dedos la espalda de ella hasta llegar nuevamente a sus bragas.

Quien viera lo que trataste de hacer ayer, diría que yo soy la víctima y no el victimario amor-dice Darién mientras mete sus manos dentro de la bragas de serena mientras acaricia su glúteos de tal forma haciendo que la pelvis de ella se mueva en círculos sobre el miembro del él .

Serena al ver el acto al cual estaba siendo expuesta, abre la boca para que pudiera salir un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de Darién antes de que ella le respondiera- pero yo solamente quería interpretar bien mi papel, tú mismo lo habías dicho nadie puede saber que nuestra relación va mas allá de alumno maestro no?,- dice mientras que sus manos retiran la camisa de Darién dejando ver su bien formado torso, para luego continuar besando su cuello como inicio hasta bajar a su pecho fornido, mientras que sus manos jugaba adentro de sus bóxer negros.

Serena- dice Darién en un gemido mientras empieza a mover el también sus caderas para hacer un poco mas fuerte el rose de las manos y cuerpo de serena contra sus miembro- amor sabes bien que si tu familia, se entera –dice ahogando un gemido,- mejor dicho tu madre y padrastro se enteran, nos condenaríamos a la separación- dice mientras levanta a serena de las caderas para poder quitar nuevamente su braga negra y poder quitarse su propia ropa la cual en estos momentos a ambos le estorbaba.

Espera Darién,-dice mientras le besa y se sienta nuevamente encima de él – porque fui yo quien amaneció drogada y no tu, se suponía que el juego de esta semana era ese, que tu- dice mientras lo apunta- perdieras tus estribos y la única aporrada soy yo que sucedió amor- dice serena mientras juega con el cabello de Darién quedando ambos cuerpos desnudos, tocándose íntimamente pero sin llegar a nada más.

Sucedió preciosa, que no me gusta que juegues antes con seya, además la porquería que el te dio fue precisamente lo que habíamos quedado que no usaríamos - dice mientras la toma de la cintura y la aprieta hacia él,- no me gusta que mi chica este con otro, que no sea yo… y sabes muy bien serena que no se trata de sexo- dice Darién mientras se levanta dejando a serena sentada para luego caminar por la habitación.

Darién- dice mientras lo observa caminar de un lado a otro – por favor amor veme,- dice mientras ella abre sus piernas dejándolas apoyadas en los braseros del sillón dejando así a simple vista su órgano sexual- estoy mojada y lo estoy por ti, - dice mientras mete un dedo en su boca chupándolo de tal manera que el simplemente se inca ante ella antes de empezar a lamer su vagina, para luego detenerse y ponerse de rodillas y hundir uno de sus dedos en los pliegues de ella acariciando su clítoris deteniéndose después de un tiempo parando así la llega del orgasmo de serena- no quiero que consuma drogas de las que trae seya, una cosa es que lo uses como patrocinador para tus fiestas y otra cosa es que le consumas su porquería- dice antes de levantarse y tomarla del cabello para luego besarla y morderle su labio de tal forma que lo hace sangrar.

Serena solamente opta por gemir, antes de tomarlo por el cuello- amor, no es que quiera consumir de lo que el vende, si no simplemente me estaba divirtiendo anoche y se me ocurrió que tu también lo hicieras, además sabemos muy bien que si quiero "algo" solamente es cuestión de pedírtelo a ti, no por nada eres uno de los más respetados del trabajo.

-pero MI gatita no consume más, entendido-dice antes de comenzar de nueva cuenta a besarla, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Darién, atrayéndolo al sillón de nueva cuenta para que el quedara en sima de ella en una posición un tanto complicada, haciendo que ambos sexos se rozaran, Darién hábilmente logro bajar sus pantalones quedando solo en bóxer en algún momento entre el enredo de las piernas de serena y su acelerado acercamiento a las piernas abiertas de serena, para luego besarla urgentemente mordiendo su cuello de tal forma que la marca de sus dientes quedara por días.

Darién sonreía ante la posesividad que tenia, esa mujer lo hacía volverse loco, no simplemente loco lo hacía perder los estribos de tal manera que no sabía cómo controlarlo, lo que realmente sucedió anoche, no solamente le hizo perder los estribos si no también lo hizo sentirse posesivo, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que ellos eran un solo ser, que ella le pertenecía a él y a nadie más pero el, le enseñaría a serena y al mundo que ella le pertenecía a un solo ser en toda la faz del universo a el.

Darién empezó haber como su "gatita" se empezaba a desesperar buscando alguna manera de seguir haciendo esos movimientos con sus pelvis chocando contra las de el y bajarle los bóxer al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa hasta diabólica que esa situación le provocaba a Darién no solamente era una fuerte erección si no también una forma de vengarse por lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Darién paró en seco sus movimiento, sacando de su goce a serena que lo miro con una cara de "Que diablos te pasa, me dejaste con el boiler prendido", Darién se acerco a la oreja de serena para poder susurrarle- esto mi gatita es tu castigo, por portarte mal ayer, no solamente trataste de drogarme si no también casi haces un estriptis en la fiesta, y tu sabes que eso no te lo perdonare fácilmente-dice mientras se aleja por completo de ella y empieza a recoger su ropa para luego caminar hacia el baño y voltear a sonreírle con burla mientras se mete a la bañera y empezaba a llenarla.

Serena al ver la acción de Darién y sus palabras, queda hasta cierto punto confundida, porque realmente no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido ayer, y no era solamente el hecho de que no recordaba si no también el hecho de que la había dejado con tan caliente que se sentía frustrada sexualmente y mentalmente.

Ella tendría que revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras escondidas (seguridad) que están instaladas en su departamento para saber realmente que había pasado esa noche y el enojo de Darién.

Sin mas que hacer por el momento por que conociendo el humor de su príncipe, el no querría compañía y mucho menos sexo con ella, realmente estaba enojado, mas que enojado ya que aun que el mundo se callera en pedazos el jamás la hubiera dejado sin satisfacer su apetito sexual.

-todo esto se parece a cuando supo que consumía- dijo en un susurro mientras gruñía y caminaba hacia su closet para ponerse algo de ropa interior nueva y un pants completamente negro que decía " ve pero no toques" , después de estar arreglada se dirigió a su oficina en donde atrás de un librero tenia las cámaras y videos de seguridad.

Flash back

Darién entro en la biblioteca del colegio, para poder verse en horas no adecuadas en las instalaciones con serena, no había nada mas excitante que lo prohibido y maldita sea ella era mas que prohibida ella era esa fruta que nunca debía ser tocada por otro, mientras recorrida los pasillos del gran monumento de estudios escucho como ligeramente los gemidos de una voz conocida, sabia que iba un poco tarde a encontrarse con su encanto pero le pica la curiosidad de que estaba sucediendo.

Antes de llegar al apartado de estudios que normalmente usaban Darién y serena para verse, había una mesa pegada a una de las paredes sin ventanales de la gran biblioteca, que estaba diseñada para que de la parte de enfrente entrara mucha luz, pero en el final de la estructura siempre rondara una luz opaca dándole algo de privacidad a los estudiantes que comúnmente estudiaban de mas, como Amy, la llamada genio del instituto.

En esa mesa estaba apoyada su alumna Rey mientras que Seya la tenía tomada del cabello haciendo que su trasero diera hacia el y la cabeza de ella pegada al escritorio, una posición algo extraña para tener sexo, pero por lo visto ellos no estaba haciendo "eso" el estaba golpeando de una forma brutal a Rey.

Mientras un espectador estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de ellos disfrutando la violencia que estaba provocando Seya a Rey, pero mientras mas se escuchaba los gemidos de rey ante los golpes que hacia su cara ala mesa, mas las risas de esa persona se escuchaban, sin temer a nadie Darién se acerco a ellos para llevarse la sorpresa por la cual siempre seria el recordatorio de Serena, que si a Darién se le antojaba el podría ser mas que cruel el podría ser perversamente cruel con ella.

-serena-dijo Darién con voz de autoridad haciendo que Seya soltara a rey aventándola por última vez contra la mesa haciendo que esta callera inconsciente en el suelo de la biblioteca y el tuviera la oportunidad de echarse a correr tratando de salvarse de una expulsión definitivamente, Darién solamente lo observo huir como una rata lo cual era.

Serena al reaccionar la presencia de Darién simplemente mascullo entre dientes un, "me lleva la chingada" mientras se levantaba de golpe de la silla en la cual había estado sentada viendo el pequeño evento, provocando que la silla callera atrás de ella provocando una gran eco en ese palacio de sabiduría.

-Señorita Sukino, espéreme por favor en el salón privado de esta sección de la biblioteca, llevare a su compañera ala enfermería y luego regresare con usted para hablar seriamente del por que no debería reportarla, -dijo Darién comportándose como un profesor hacia un estudiante ante la repentina llegada de muchos estudiantes que miraban asombrados el estado de inconsciencia de Rey y los varios cardenales que se le hacían alrededor del cuello y la cabeza.

Serena opto por simplemente guardar silencio y dirigirse a donde el mandaba, mientras Darién le daba las instrucciones a dos de los compañeros que llegaron a ver parte de la escena final, para que llevaran a Rey a la enfermería y no le comentaran nada a otro profesor o director, dado a que Darién era uno de los maestros consentidos del instituto, todo mundo lo obedecía sin replicar ya que todos los alumnos siempre habían estando en una situación semejante y Darién siempre los apoyaba para que no les dieran fin a sus estudios a mitad de semestre, claro siempre llegando a un trato de clases extras, servicios comunitarios o simplemente una disculpa publica.

Después de que levantaran a la chica inconsciente todo el público repentino que llego se volvió a dispersar por toda la biblioteca dejando esa sección nuevamente desolada como había estado anteriormente.

Darién al ver como todos sus alumnos desaparecían se dirigió al privado a donde había mandado a serena, esta dando el nerviosismo que se instalaba en su cuerpo, estaba caminando en círculos en medio de la gran habitación que no tenia ninguna ventana pero si se encontraba un gran sillón enfrente de un escritorio para 4 personas cuadrado.

Al ver que Darién todavía no regresaba, trato de calmar sus nervios con lo único que sabia que podría calmarlos, un pase, así que sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió ala mesa mientras habría su mochila y de un estuche de lentes con doble funda sacaba una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco y una tarjeta de teléfono, en cuanto se sentó a la mesa vacio el sobrecito de polvo blanco encima mientras lo separaba en líneas ayudada por la tarjeta mientras sacaba un papelito haciendo un pequeño churro, mientras se posaba enfrente del polvo de ángel para aspirar algo, en la puerta principal entraba el hombre que provoco su nerviosismo.

-Ni te atrevas Serena- gruño por lo alto antes de tomarla del cuello y levantarle el rostro de tal forma haciendo que la pequeña respiración que daba fallara haciendo que todo el contenido se regara por la mesa.

-suéltame Darién, no seas bruto me lastimas-dijo ante los movimientos de este que aun sosteniéndola del cuello la levanto de tal forma que la termino aventando contra el sillón de una forma agresiva.

-no habíamos hablado sobre tu adicción, prometiste no consumir mas- dijo mientras con sus manos y un pequeño pañuelo limpiaban el "polvo de Ángel" de la mesa haciendo desaparecer cualquier sustancia aun respirable de esta.

-que importa del dicho al echo hay mucho trecho, que no sabes ese dicho, arruinas…-serena no pudo terminar con su replica ya que Darién la había tomado en brazos forzándola a parase enfrente de el que dando sus vistas expuestas.

-si, gatita si lo conozco y también reconozco cuando estas drogada y alcoholizada, pero como te dije una vez, en esta relación mando yo y lo que yo diga son palabras echas oro para tus oídos, excepto que quieras que empiece a follarme de nuevo a todas las estudiantes de aquí, ya lo hice una vez puedo volver hacerlo,- dijo Darién en un tono tranquilo pero con voz dura mientras tomaba el rostro de serena entre una de sus manos apretando los dedos provocando una fuerte presión en las mejillas de ella.

-Darién, me lastimas-dijo en serena en un susurro mientras sostenía con ambas manos la mano que le aprisionaba el rostro, -no solamente te lastimare serena, are que entiendas todo de una vez- dijo Darién mientras la aventaba de nueva cuenta contra el sillón.

Serena ante ese golpe solamente bajo su rostro dejando que su cabello, cubriera su rostro ligeramente, -me haces daño con tus palabras Darién, y me has lastimado – dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo con fuego en sus ojos, celos exuberantes que rallaban la locura, serena no entendía si eran las drogas o si eran las palabras que el dijo, por que sabia que eran ciertas.

-mira chiva, que aquí yo soy la UNICA, soy tu mujer y como tal si alguna vez te vas y te revuelcas con alguien mas que no sea conmigo, no solamente la mato a ella, si no a ti también- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y daba pazos decididos hacia Darién que aun se encontraba cerca de la mesa de estudios.

Mientras lo empujaba contra la mesa y tomaba entre sus manos la cara de el obligándolo a besarla de tal manera que enciende su pasión violenta, pero Darién no solamente respondió con el mismo fuego si no también la tomo de los glúteos subiéndola a la mesa y acostándola, llevando sus manos a las piernas de ella subiendo su falda con el mismo acto , llegando al punto que al tomar el hilo de su tanga negra se la arrancara de tal forma que ella lanzara un gemido ante el acto tan primitivo, Darién al verla tan dispuesta se quito su corbata amarrándole con esta misma las manos por encima de la cabeza provocando un gemido agudo de parte de serena ante la presión de la corbata en las muñecas.

Darién, viendo el estado de serena paso dos dedos por su ya húmeda entrada provocando un gemido de parte de ella, haciéndolo sonreír diabólicamente, maldita sea esa mocosa le encantaba aun cuando lo hacia rabiar, con su sonrisa metió dos de sus dedos al mismo tiempo entre los pliegues de serena provocándole un gran dolor ante la inesperada entrada y un gran placer al mismo tiempo.

Pero Darién al escuchar el gemido en vez de hacerle retractarse en su malvado plan simplemente le alimento mas el gusto y volvió a embestirla con sus dedos, mientras serena se retorcía por el inmenso placer y dolor que este acto tan primitivo estaba provocándole.

-Dime serena por que la golpiza a rey- dijo mientras paraba en las embestidas provocando un gemido de frustración-No, no, no, no pares Darién-dijo ella sin aliento ante la inesperada interrupción de su orgasmo –retomare los movimientos con mis dedos si tu me dices lo que quiero oír, -le dijo Darién en el oído mientras lo mordía provocándole una excitación aun mas grande que la anterior a serena- es…, es que.., ella –dijo serena tratando de mover su pelvis para sentir los dedos de Darién salir y entrar de ella de nueva cuenta.

-no te muevas, o me obligares alejarme definitivamente de ti-le susurro de nueva cuenta al oído, -ha hora dime por que la golpiza sukino-

-ella, quería traer su mercancía –serena gimió ante la desesperación y frustración de su orgasmo interrumpido,-Diablos chiva,-dijo con un suspiro- esa maldita zorra, quería traer su mercancía a mi instituto, solamente seya le estaba enseñando que aquí solamente hay una princesa, y que esa princesa soy yo- dijo mientras gemía ante el retiro de los dedos de Darién en su interior.

Darién solamente la levanto en brazos para llevarla de nueva cuenta al sillón, pero estaba vez ella estaba sentada en una de las rodillas de Darién, con una mano acariciándole su clítoris mientras la otra mano sostenía sus manos aun amarradas.

-ha hora dime, por que tienes cocaína en tu sistema, "princesa"- esta ultima palabra la dijo con ironía mientras dejaba de tocarla con sus dedos, -DIABLOS chiva, que sucede contigo, solamente tome una pequeña dosis por que tengo que probar la mercancía antes de hacer una fiesta- dijo serena en grito por la frustración de ver de nuevamente interrumpido su orgasmo.

-que es en lo que habías quedado, la primera vez que te vi consumir, dijo Darién mientras que alejaba su mano de sus pliegues femeninos, para posarla encima de una de sus pechos por encima de su ropa y apretarlo ligeramente , provocando que de la boca de serena saliera otro gemido.

-Darién, no, no, no, no me hagas esto termina por favor,-dijo entre un suspiro y un gemido suplicante, -dime que fue lo que de dije serena- dijo el sin vacilación mientras volteaba el rostro de serena y la besa mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fuerza que provoco un poco de sangre, -que no volviera a recaer en viejos vicios, que las drogas y el alcohol en exceso estaban prohibidas en nuestra relación, si no era así romperíamos definitivamente- dijo mientras susurraba con lagrimas golpeando sus ojos pero sin derramarlas, y aun con los labios de Darién pegados a los de ella.

Darién ante la reacción de serena le soltó las manos haciendo que estas quedaran solamente sujetas con la corbata, y volteándola haciendo que ella quedara encima de sus dos piernas dándole la cara- Vamos mi amor, no llores,- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, -es la primera vez, así que lo pasare por alto, pero no quiero que seas una adicta por eso te trato así, dijo Darién mientras la besaba dulcemente, mientras sus manos bajaban de nuevo a los pliegues de serena, tocando su botón provocando en ella gemidos mesclados con lagrimas –Darién perdón prometo no volver a consumir , dijo en medio de un gemido – mi amor, mi princesa, le susurro Darién mientras separaba ligeramente su rostro del de ella,- no lo volverás hacer por que tendrás un castigo- dijo mientras observaba como serena movía sus caderas lentamente restregándose encima de los de dos de el.

Dime cual será mi castigo amor, dijo sin parar de moverse – Darién simplemente sonrió de una forma diabólica – tu castigo niña rebelde por desobedecerme, es quedarte sin orgasmos hasta la noche, dijo mientras se levantaba provocando que serena callera de trasero al suelo.

-Darién, Darién, no me puedes dejar así ,-dijo suplicando, Darién mientras tanto se arreglaba la ropa y tomaba los restos de la tanga antes destrozada,- y pobre de ti que tengas algún orgasmo hasta esta noche, mi vida, tienes prohibido darte placer tu sola, -dijo mientras se metía los restos de la tanga de serena en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras se agachaba para quitarle la corbata, -por cierto tampoco tendrás ropa interior el día de hoy, quiero ver que tan mojada estas en clase –dijo mientras se alejaba directo a la puerta sin voltear a ver serena que ya se encontraba liberada de sus manos con el rostro sonrojado el cabello alborotado y con restos de lagrimas en su desconcentrado rostro.

Flash back

Serena simplemente rio ante el recuerdo, de lo que paso esa misma noche en el departamento de el, hicieron el amor de muchas formas y en diferentes lugares, esa noche ella no lo dejo descansar por que quería recuperar todos sus orgasmos perdidos.

Maldita sea ese hombre la tenia loca.

+-+-+- fin de capitulo -+-+-

Notas de la autora:

Si lo se tarde pero seguro, tratare de ponerme a partir de esta misma noche a escribir el capitulo 5 dejen comentarios si no, no abra actualización ok. xD bueno es todo me despido los (a) veo luego

Gracias por el apoyo incondicional.

*Si ven algún error en el ritmo de la historia coméntenmelo y lo arreglare para la próxima entrega.*


	6. Capitulo 5: grabado

"_Solo el amor con su ciencia nos vuelve tan inocentes"_

_Violeta parra _

**En el capitulo anterior: **

Serena al ver la acción de Darién y sus palabras, queda hasta cierto punto confundida, porque realmente no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido ayer, y no era solamente el hecho de que no recordaba si no también el hecho de que la había dejado tan caliente que se sentía frustrada sexualmente y mentalmente.

Ella tendría que revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras escondidas (seguridad) que están instaladas en su departamento para saber realmente que había pasado esa noche y el enojo de Darién.

Sin mas que hacer por el momento por que conociendo el humor de su príncipe, el no querría compañía y mucho menos sexo con ella, realmente estaba enojado, mas que enojado ya que aun que el mundo se callera en pedazos el jamás la hubiera dejado sin satisfacer su apetito sexual.

-todo esto se parece a cuando supo que consumía- dijo en un susurro mientras gruñía y caminaba hacia su closet para ponerse algo de ropa interior nueva y un pants completamente negro que decía " ve pero no toques" , después de estar arreglada se dirigió a su oficina en donde atrás de un librero tenia las cámaras y videos de seguridad.

**Capitulo 5: "grabado"**

Poco después de que serena dejara de estar soñando despierta, había algo que la confundía en su mente, Darién le había dicho que ella había echo un estriptis pero el corrió a toda la gente de su departamento cuando llego ¿Cómo fue que hizo el escándalo que el le reprocha si no había nadie?

Serena enfrente ya de la televisión de su estudio la cual contenía las cintas de seguridad de esa noche regreso toda la cinta hasta donde Darién había corrido a todos de su departamento, su mente le estaba jugando mal o simplemente su juego se le salió de las manos.

**Cinta de grabación **

Mientras tanto afuera del departamento, Darién veía el venir y el ir de la gente, mientras cruzaba el corredor que lo hacía llegar al "castillo" de serena, al ver la puerta atiborrada de gente de todas las edades y sexualidades, lo que el opto por hacer era lo más lógico del mundo.

Unirse ala fiesta, antes de que empezara el juego de su princesa le aria pasar un mal rato en venganza, por a verlo retado enfrente de todo el salón, y al ver a rey drogada y dispuesta, el estaría encantado de hacerla pasar un buen rato, mientras que su novia no lo pasaría nada agradable.

Darién con su sonrisa encantadora se acerco a rey que estaba en una esquina del departamento sentada con una botella de whisky entre las piernas.

-hey profesor chiva,- le grito la pelinegra al joven desde su posición,- a si que usted realmente le dará clases a sukino, después de lo mal que lo trata-sonrió con algo de desprecio al pronunciar esas palabras.

A si es señorita matsumoto,- le dijo con un carismática sonrisa Darién- dígame si usted fuera la señorita serena, ¿como me trataría?- dijo mientras miraba hacia las cámara que estaba en esa esquina.

Rey al ver las palabras de doble filo de su sexy profesor sonrió de forma perversa y tambaleándose se paro de donde se encontraba sentada acercándose a el de una forma que intentaba ser sensual, Darién al verla reacciono de forma traviesa y la tomo de la cintura estrellándola contra la pared y haciendo que ella envolviera su cintura con sus piernas.

Serena que acaba de salir de su habitación "privada" y se tropezó con seya que le había dado una bebida azul para entrar en ambiente, pero a la hora de rotar su cuerpo para ver como se encontraba todo el mundo lo vio, a lo lejos en una esquina con la zorra de matsumoto dándose un buen calentó con ella.

Lo que provoco en ella una reacción de fiera en celo, tomo de un solo trago la bebida que le había dado seya acercándose a la barra para tomar una botella de tequila y tomársela de un solo trago, y con esta en la mano se acerco a Darién.

-Profesor, no pensaba que le gustaran las alumnas-grito serena provocando que Darién dejara caer a rey como anteriormente lo había echo seya- acaso usted esta celosa señorita tsukino-dijo mientras sedaba la vuelta abrochándose la bragueta de su pantalón.

-profesor no es que me interese lo que usted hace si no con quien lo hace- dice mientras le daba otro trago a la botella-no deberías beber así gatita, te lo he dicho muchas beses- dijo mientras su rostro cambiaba a una expresión por completo seria,- y yo te he dicho que no te metas con zorras Darién, se acabo el juego me largo a mi fiesta y voy hacer lo que quiera- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la barra y tomaba de uno de los recipientes 3 capsulas rojas y las tomaba con un poco de alcohol.

Darién al ver la reacción que ella había tenido hacia su broma se dirigió hacia ella, para así poder someterla y llevarla a rastras pero no contaba con que ella era más ágil cuando estaba drogada-serena, basta, habíamos dicho que no mas drogas-dijo gritándole mientras la perseguía por todo el departamento y esquivando a la multitud que se encontraba- y yo pensé que habíamos dicho que no mas zorras chiva-dijo ella mientras se volteaba a mirarlo sin para su camina hasta que sintió que su cuerpo chocaba con algo.

Era la puerta de su habitación privada con la que había chocado, antes de voltearse abrirla miro a Darién y le hizo un gesto que la siguiera adentro,-no se a que diablos estas jugando serena-dijo entrando atrás de ella- no juego a nada Darién, ¿quieres hablar conmigo? sígueme, había preparado todo para que esta noche fuera divertida solamente para los dos pero tu, enredándote con esa lo echaste a perder.

Diablos- pensó serena no sabia cual de las dos copas que había ahí era la que contenía la droga se sentía tan atontada por las anfetaminas que no sabia cual de ambas era la destinada para Darién y cual era originalmente la suya- solo tengo dos opciones, pensó, no darle nada o arriesgarme a que le de la equivocada, creo que me arriesgare, dijo tomando ambas copas y dándole a Darién una después que este entrara a la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de el.

Bebe-le dijo serena como una orden, y Darién la acato sin preguntar, era su bebida favorita vino simplemente, ella sabia que le gustaba y que le disgustaba, por eso había tomado demás y drogado, por que sabia que esa era una forma de castigarlo, cierto al tener un "rápido" con rey se había equivocado y la había lastimado, esa no era su intención realmente la única intención era hacerla rabiar como siempre, pero esta vez la había lastimado.

Princesa yo-dijo Darién acercándosele-olvídalo mi amor, dijo ella con ironía-esta vez no juego, quiero ir a bailar divertirme un rato y luego cuando esto haya acabado hablaremos- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba afuera de la habitación.

Durante dos horas ambos estuvieron bailando uno a lado de otro, y serena simplemente se sentía volar no sabia que era lo que le había dado seya, pero lo que fuera junto con las anfetaminas de hace rato la habían convertido en un coctel de locura con sexualidad.

Serena tenemos que parar ya la fiesta-dijo Darién mientras la tomaba de las caderas y la sacaba de en medio de la pista,-quiero estar contigo a solar mi amor,- dijo mientras la llevaba a una esquina y la apoyada-además creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy la droga no ha bajado de tu sistema y tengo temor que te valla a pasar algo-dijo mientras le susurraba en contra del oído.

Darién no seas amargado esto apenas esta que empieza- dijo mientras lo separaba de ella y esta empezaba a caminar hacia una mesa, con uno de sus brazos tiro todo lo que esta contenía enzima, subiéndose a ella y haciéndole señas a seya que pusiera su canción para hacer tonterías.

O si su canción-pensó serena mientras escuchaba la voz de shakira, y empezaba a bailar sensualmente moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro haciendo que todos los hombres de la fiesta la voltearan a mirar.

Mientras la canción avanzaba, las facciones de Darién cambiaban de excitado a furioso y nuevamente excitado al ver los movimientos provocativos de su novia.

Que no ves que soy un volcán en erupción-cantaba serena mientras miraba a Darién fijamente, mientras empezaba a sacar su ropa dejándola solamente en su rompa interior, provocando que Darién se acercara un poco mas a los cables de sonido.

El seguía observando como serena le bailaba, por que todo el show que estaba montando era para el, para "vengarse" de a verse echado un polvo con rey.

Mientras tanto Darién disfrutaba a su novia amante bailándole, desde lejos seya observaba todo el show que serena armaba, provocando en el una electricidad sexual que necesitaba mitigar, por lo tanto sube a la mesa junto con serena y empieza a bailar tras de ella pegando su cuerpo al de serena provocando una reacción violenta por parte de Darién.

Este se acerco al enchufe donde se encontraba conectado el equipo de sonido de seya, mientras que con su pie desconectaba el cable del regulador que tenía todo el sistema conectado, apagando por completo la música haciendo que toda la gente se detuviera para mirarlo fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

-lo siento- dijo Darién mientras sonreía con cinismo- creo que esta fiesta acaba de terminar-dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra improvisada tomando el recipiente de las drogas- y por favor, llévense esto – dijo mientras levantaba el recipiente y le daba una mirada a serena que le daba entender que ella tenia que ir a su cuarto privado.

Sin palabras serena entendió todo, bajo de la mesa para ir a su habitación y poder hablar con Darién sobre lo sucedido.

**Fin de la Cinta de grabación **

Serena al ver el final de su fiesta entendió todo, ya sabia por que Darién estaba furioso con ella, había roto todas las reglas por sus tontos celos, pero el tenia la culpa así que la tenia que perdonar, por que el también se había equivocado- pensó serena mientras salía de estudio para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su habitación.

Darién-grito serena.

Que pasa, no es necesario que gritaras aquí estoy-dice mientras lo encuentra observando por la gran ventana de su recamara-dijo sin voltear a verla.

Termine de ver la cita-dijo serena mientras se abraza a el por la cintura-sabes también como yo que no solamente fue mi culpa, además a una de las bebidas que tomamos le puse algo de "diversión" y creo que se me cruzo-dijo ella haciendo puchero, pero al ver que su novio no volteaba a verla, la enfureció provocando que arrancara la toalla que cubría a Darién de una desnudes completa.

Si, no solamente lo provocaste tu en eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo el sin voltear su desnudo cuerpo-pero si tienes la culpa que el tarado de seya se te restregara por tu cuerpo cuando estabas haciéndome un baile erótico, y para acabar cuando llegamos a la habitación a empezar nuestra noche, te quedaste dormida- volteo Darién para darle la cara a su novia que lo veía perpleja.

Estas enojado, por que me quede dormida, entonces ¿por que amanecí desnuda?-le pregunto serena mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, hay que aceptarlo su novio era ardiente, era realmente un adonis echo para ella.

Yo te quite la ropa, y te bese un poco pero nunca despertaste-dijo Darién mientras sentía las miradas que le lanzaba su novia-y deja de verme como un pedazo de carne quiere, es un poco incomodo-dijo mientras se pegaba el al cuerpo de serena.

En ese caso estas enojado por que te quedaste con ganas, mi amor-dijo serena mientras le sonreía.

Y también por que seya se te…-Darién no pudo completar su frase por que prácticamente tenia a su novia encima de el- para que veas que soy buena novia, te voy a recompensar- le susurro serena mientras lo llevaba a la cama.

**Fin del capitulo 5 **

**Notas de la autora**:

Si estoy viva, solamente que hay mucho trabajo y escuela, lo cual no me permitía escribir en paz pero últimamente regreso a mi el ratón de los dientes con imaginación para continuar el fic, muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios animándome prometo seguir con este fic, que todavía no se que nos prepara.

Dejen sus comentarios o si no, no actualizo.

**Aclaración de la autora: **

**He visto que alguien por ahí, no le gusta mis escritos y puso un comentario agresivo, así que por este medio le respondo, si no te gustan NO LOS LEAS**, por otra parte, aclaro que el fic de **MARAY-SAN** y el mío son diferentes nada que ver a si que **ANONIMO** no digas que hay piratería pero gracias por defender el fic, te lo agradezco y si alguien ve una copia coméntemelo yo aclarare la situación con ese disque escritor, sin mas por el momento

NOS VEMOS EN EL CAP 6, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME QUE QUIEREN SABER.


End file.
